The Other Side of the HP: Book 5
by canyouimaginethis
Summary: Sirius Black is on the loose and looking for Harry Potter. Mona, Vera, Fred, and George have fun throughout the year, despite this mass-murderer at large. Book 5
1. Chapter 1

**The Other side of the HP**

 **Book 5**

 **Chapter One**

 **Summer Without the Weasleys**

Our third year at Hogwarts had been an interesting one. Famous teacher, the Chamber of Secrets, the heir of Slytherin, Mona's petrification, Ginny's kidnapping, it was just a big mess of events.

Mr. Weasley won a contest at his work, and got a significant amount of money. The whole family decided to go to Egypt and visit Fred and George's oldest brother, Bill, who was working out there.

And let me tell you about our summer without the twins.

Boring.

Oh my gosh it was so boring!

The first few weeks the twins were here, and we talked and hung out and fooled around. But when they decided to go to Egypt, of course we were excited for them. But after a day or two, Mona and I realized how boring we are without them. How boring life is without them.

It was comforting to know that they would return, but not until school began again. And that's not all that happened this summer.

Claire and Michael got married in June. Fred and George were still here at the time. The entire Weasley family was invited. Mrs. Weasley insisted and pestered my mother until she agreed to let the twins be our 'dates.' Granted, it didn't take mom long to agree, and it wasn't too awkward with the twins be our 'dates' until they made us dance. That's where we hit a problem:

None of us could dance.

We sheepishly just left the dance floor and sat down, laughing off our embarrassment. My mother wasn't too pleased. She also wasn't happy that Mona and I didn't look exactly the same. I had my hair in a braid and Mona had hers down.

Our mother has this thing with forcing us to match whenever possible. It's kind of like how Mrs. Weasley always makes matching sweaters or hats for Fred and George.

Immediately following the wedding, Percy left to work for the Ministry of Magic. It was a summer internship, but that didn't stop him. He sort of just bailed on his family without telling them about his new job.

Christine earned a scholarship to a fancy school in London for her singing. She left in July and hasn't been home since. She won't speak to us because of how we live and pretends not to know who we are when we call, and begs us not to visit.

Christopher started working full time as a farmer. We works really hard. He still lives at home and pitches in with the bills. His job has been a huge help for us financially.

Mona and I have been helping around the house most of the summer. Half of the kids are still under the age of ten, which can be stressful if you have to watch them every single day.

Luckily, school is just around the corner. Soon, we'll see the Weasleys again, and things will go back to normal for the four of us.

Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Twins' Reunion**

"MUM!" Mona shouts up the stairs. "MUM!"

"What?" She yells down.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Ready for what?" Mona rolls her eyes and I face palm. Of course she forgot. Of Course. We ask her to remember one thing this summer. ONE thing.

"The Leaky Cauldron? Diagon Alley? School supplies?" I yell up.

"Oh! That's today?"

"Yes, mum."

"Well, you're magicians-"

"Wizards." I correct her, not that she's listening.

"Can't you just zap yourselves there or something?"

"Can't use magic outside of school, mum." Mona replies.

"Oh, oh right. Can you hitch a ride with the Weasleys? I'm very busy-"

"They're in Egypt, remember?"

"Right! My, my memory isn't what it used to be!" I check my watch and groan.

"MUM!" I yell. "We NEED to go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Mother makes her way down the stairs and grabs the car keys. "Let's go."

A little while later we arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. We thank our mother, grab out our trunks, and head inside.

With just two more days until school begins, Mona I decided we'd book rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, buy some school supplies, and we'd meet up with the Weasley's here. We can take the Knight Bus over to King's Cross. Then we'll all arrive at the same and we won't have to worry about being late or left behind.

We enter the pub and grab our room keys. We settle in and head down to Diagon Alley to buy our supplies. The robes we wore when we were twelve don't fit us anymore. Mrs. Weasley gave us new robes, so we don't have to buy any. We just buy quills, ink, parchment, owl food, and some more basic necessities. We get back to our room and pack up everything. We go to sleep late, the moonlight shining in through the curtains.

I awake the next morning to the sun in my eyes. I got the bed by the window, so it's especially bright for me. After a few minutes, Mona starts to move around. I'm already ready by then, and I wait for to finish getting ready. We head down the hallway together, heading to the stairs.

"I'm telling ya, if mum hadn't of been there, we could've gotten Percy into that pyramid." A familiar voice says. Mona and I look at each other, excitedly.

"She would've caught anyway, though. There's no way she'd forget about Percy, even though he does it to us." Mona and I peak over the banister to see Fred and George standing there, their hair longer than I remember it.

"Sounds interesting," Mona says, startling them, "care to tell us all about it?" The twins look up. Their eyes meet ours and they smile brightly.

"Hell, would we!" Mona and I run down the stairs, meeting them halfway. We wrap our arms around each other in a group hug. After a minute or two we break apart and look at each other.

"Nice locks." I say to them. They runs their fingers through their hair.

"Why thank you." Fred beams. "Mum never cut it because we were in Egypt. Thought it would keep the sun off our necks."

"It definitely is long enough." I admit. Fred smirks.

"So how was Egypt?" Mona asks. "We overheard about your Percy Project."

"Ah yes, putting Percy in a pyramid. Brilliant, but no success." George replies. "It was also crazy hot, there was a ton of sand, but it was an awesome trip anyway."

"Yeah. There was so much to see and do." Fred adds on.

"That's great guys. We really missed you though." Mona says.

"Yeah. Turns out things are pretty boring without you guys." I declare.

"I bet. We are quite entertaining." Fred contributes. I shake my head.

"Whatever."

"Come on, Mum wants you to join us for breakfast." George says. We walk together over to the rest of the Weasleys, who are joined by Hermione and Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Sirius Black**

"I still can't believe Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." Hermione says, petting Crookshanks. "How do they accidentally let a prisoner escape?"

"Harry," Mr. Weasley says, "Mind if I have a word?" Harry and Mr. Weasley walk off. Hermione turns and talks to Ron, and Mrs. Weasley ties back Ginny's hair.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley." Mona thanks her. "It was very kind of you to invite us. We really appreciate it."

"Oh, anything dearies." She replies, walking over to us.

"We can repay anytime you'd like. We've been saving up so we can eventually repay you for everything. We almost have enough-" I start, but Mrs. Weasley shushes me.

"Oh hush hush! That won't be necessary, dearies. My treat. Just keep my boys out of trouble. That's the only payment I need." She beams at us.

"Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"My pleasure." She walks over to Ron. Fred and George turn to us.

"So, how does it feel to have a mass-murderer on the loose?" Fred asks.

"No, not just a mass-murderer, a mass-murdering wizard?" George corrects him.

"Oh yes, of course, mass-murdering wizard."

"Well, I mean, it's a mass-murderer so…peachy, I guess." Mona answers.

"Hmm…an interesting answer." George says, stroking his chin.

"Who did he kill anyway? I know he was a death eater."

"He killed multiple muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"A Gryffindor back in his day. According to tales, all the found left of him was a finger!" Fred tells us. "He literally destroyed the guy."

"Wow."

"And that's not even the worst thing he did."

"Well, tell us, what did he do?" I beg for an answer.

"Apparently he led You-Know-Who to Harry's parents and betrayed them. All in all, Harry can also consider Sirius Black to be the murderer of his parents." George finishes. "Yeah, crazy right? And now, Dad thinks he's come to finish the job."

"You mean-?" Mona looks at him.

"He's coming to kill Harry Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Train Ride**

"And mum literally screamed at him, saying that if he didn't take better care of Scabbers, she'd turn him into a rat!" George finishes telling us a funny story from their vacation in Egypt.

"The only reason that is so funny is because I know she actually would." Mona laughs, twirling her hair around her finger.

"She's bloody insane, but always good for a laugh." Fred says.

"Don't we know it." We continued to catch up, telling stories about our summer problems and adventures.

They tell us about the pyramids, the Sphinx, the tours, and the crazy amount of pictures their mom forced them to take. Their stories were so much better than ours, which were pretty much clean this, clean that, take care our siblings, and arguing with mom. They still laughed at our stories though. Usually there was always something weird or crazy going on, even in the more boring of our stories.

Suddenly, the train stops, sending me and Mona flying from our seats.

"What the hell-" George starts. Fred stands up and opens the door, peeking out. Apparently, everyone else is curious too.

"We must have broken down or something. It's an old train." Mona reasons.

"I don't know." Fred responds. He shuts the door and sits back down next to his brother. "We're just gonna have to wait it out though." As he says this, the light began to flicker. Fred looks up at the light and the compartment goes dark. I fact, every compartment on the train goes dark. "What the-"

"Is it getting colder in here?" Mona asks, looking around. She gasps and I look at her. I can see her breath. The window and glass door start to freeze over.

"What the hell?" I whisper. The train jolts and Mona shrieks. It shakes again and Mona and I fall to the floor. Mona scoots back against George's legs, and climbs up on the seat next to him, clinging to his arm. Something moves past the door and Mona squeals again.

"What was that?" she squeaks.

"Shh…" George calms her down.

Suddenly, a long, shadowy limb reaches for the door. I stand up from the floor and back up. The door opens and it gets even colder. The shadowy figure moves over the door frame and I back up as far as I can. I end up with my back pressed against the frozen window. The creature sticks its head in and all of us hold our breath. I instinctively reach for my wand, which is in the back pocket of my jeans. My fingers lace around it, ready to pull at any moment. The thing backs up and there is a sudden flash of light. The creature disappears, and the lights turn back on. The four of us release our breath. I slide down to the floor and rest my head against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" I ask the twins.

"That," Fred replies, "was a dementor."

"A what?" Mona asks again, making sure she heard right.

"A dementor."

"A guardian of Azkaban? What is doing on the train?" I question. Fred shrugs.

"Like I would know. My guess is that they were looking for Sirius Black."

"Damn, I've stories about those things, but that…" George shakes his head. "I never thought it would feel like that." We all look at him to continue. "It felt like all of the joy was sucked out of you, and you felt almost, well…."

"Dead? Empty?" Fred suggests. George nods.

"Exactly. Cold, dead, and empty." The train's whistle blows and we begin to move again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **In the Castle**

"Seriously, though, we have to play Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin because Malfoy got a boo boo?" Fred asks.

"That's what Wood said." I say, twirling my spoon in my pudding.

"Well, at least it should be an easy game. So long as the weather holds up." George looks on the bright side. "And we won't have to deal with their cheating asses for a little bit longer."

"I guess you're right, George." Fred says. He sets down his fork and pushes away his plate. "Well, I'm done. You all good?" We nod. "Alright. Let's head back to the common room. I really need to start working on Lupin's paper."

"Same. We really shouldn't have spent that long at Hogsmeade." George agrees. We make our way to our dormitories. On the stairway, there's a huge crowd. We push through to see what is going on. Mona gasps.

"The Fat Lady! She's gone!" she cries. Percy comes pushing his way up the stairs, announcing that he was Head Boy. Dumbledore follows. They look around and Filch spots her, a few floors up. We all follow Dumbledore up the stairwell to talk to her.

"He's here! Sirius Black! He's in the castle!" She cries out, blubbering.

And the chaos begins.

Dumbledore ordered all the students to sleep in the Great Hall that night. The doors of Hogwarts were sealed and the teachers split up, some guarding and watching us, and others searching for Black.

I set my sleeping bag in the floor next to Fred. Other students fall asleep and Fred turns to face me.

"Why is it that something scary always happens on Halloween night?" he whispers to me before closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Qudditch and Dementors**

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. We eventually reach Hogwarts, and we make our way to the castle. The Great Hall is lit up and warm. It was surprisingly chilly when we arrived. We change into our robes and enter the Great Hall. The choir sings a song and the Sorting ceremony go as the usually do.

Professor Dumbledore, before the feast begins, gives us a speech on new rules, and tells us about a big change at Hogwarts: Dementors were guarding the grounds. Dumbledore warns us to stay away from them, and that they won't come anywhere near us or the school, as long as no threat is detected. After that, we eat and head back to our dormitories.

Like as Hogwarts seemed normal for the most part. Classes went on as usual. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was amazing. He taught us something useful and important at every lesson. That's what a teacher should do.

Mona, Fred, George, Angelina and I all tryout again for quidditch and make the team. Mona and I are still Chasers, but I'm not complaining. Any spot on the team is amazing.

The day of our first match, against Hufflepuff, I wake up and look out the window.

"Oh man, it's really coming down out there." I say to Mona, who is finishing putting her hair in a bun.

"I know. Hopefully it lightens up by game time." She says.

If anything, it gets worse by game time. It starts thunder storming. Fred and George walk up to us in the tent, which does little to protect us from the wind or rain. We get hit with a gust of mist every minute or two.

"Here," Fred says, handing me a pair of goggles. "You're going to need these." I take them and slip them on over my head. I look at him.

"Tell me, how bad is this going to be?" I blink. He looks at me and looks away.

"Be ready for one hell of a match." With that, he pulls down his goggles and picks up his bat. I gulp.

That's never a good sign.

I put on my goggles and stand next to Angelina. Mona is on her other side. The gate opens and we fly out, the rain soaking us immediately, and the wind pushing us every which way.

Yeah. That's also never a good sign.

The game starts and we play hard. The balls are slippery and we can't see properly, even with the goggles. Angelina's broom gets struck by lightning and catches fire. She zooms towards the ground and disappears into the fog at the bottom of the field. Harry zooms out of the stadium, chasing the Hufflepuff seeker. Angelina reappears after a few minutes, the back of her broom still smoking. The three of us work together and we get 20 more points for Gryffindor.

Suddenly, people start screaming and pointing at the sky. We stop playing and watch as Harry, broomless, falls towards the field.

We all stand in the hospital wing, waiting for Harry to wake up. We had lost our match. The Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory, caught the snitch and was struck by lightning. After Harry fell, though, he wanted to cancel the Hufflepuff victory.

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asks.

"What do you expect? He fell over a hundred feet." Fred says.

"Yeah, come on, Ron. Let's drop you off of the Astronomy Tower." George states.

"See what you look like." Fred looks at his brother.

"Probably better than usual." Harry jokes, sitting up. He asks about the match, and we look over at the Hufflepuff receiving medical attention. Hermione tells him it's not his fault, and then Ron shows him his broom. It was terribly watching people pull pieces of his broom out of the Whomping Willow. Eventually we leave, letting Harry rest.

We walk in our wet robes back to the common room. Mona walks next to George, running a hand through his tangled hair. Fred and I, who are walking behind them, exchange a look.

Could they be any more obvious?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **The Map**

"Guys, just go on without us. We'll catch up." George tells us.

"I don't understand why you're staying behind-" Mona starts but he stops her.

"I told ya, we gotta spread some Christmas cheer before we go."

"It's not more dungbombs, is it? You know how much Filch hates those." I say, looking at the twins. They smile.

"Unfortunately, no. This is for a friend." Fred chuckles, patting his coat pocket. I sigh. If they get into trouble with Filch again, Mona and I can only save them via stick bombs.

"Alright. Don't be too long, though. Mona and I might just drink your butterbeers for you."

"I knew we shouldn't have given them money for drinks." George chides his brother. Fred rolls his eyes and points a finger at me.

"If you do, I'll kill you." With that, the twins walk away. I sigh again and turn around, facing my sister.

"Come on, Mona. Let's go." The two of us walk to Hogsmeade in the snow. We finally reach the Three Broomsticks and sit down. We order four butterbeers and wait for the twins to arrive. They eventually do. They walk in as soon as our drinks our served.

"Well, that was considerably quick." Mona mentions, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, thanks to the Marauder's Map, we knew every secret passageway, short cut, and trapdoors in, out, and around Hogwarts." George says, taking off his hat and gloves.

"What were you doing, anyway?"

"We gave the Marauder's Map to Harry."

"You gave away the Marauder's Map?" Mona asks in disbelief. "But you guys love that thing. You use it all the time."

"We've memorized it. Besides, he needs it more than we do." Fred says.

"Wow. And here I thought you were going to bomb Filch's office again." I say. Fred smiles a little.

"Give us some credit."

"Yeah, we don't always bomb Filch's office." George pipes up.

"But you are right. We did put a dung bomb under his chair cushion." Fred picks up his glass and winks at me.

"Merry Christmas!" Mona lifts up her glass, making a toast. The rest of us follow.

"Merry Christmas!" We all say.

"And another prank on Filch!" George says, chugging his drink with his twin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **In the Tower**

"Angelina! Behind you!" I cry. Angelina turns and catches the quaffle. The Ravenclaw team, despite being some of the brightest kids in school, aren't the best when it comes to quidditch. We're up 30 points, Ravenclaw 30 and Gryffindor 60. Harry catches the snitch and the game ends.

The team and all of the students in Gryffindor house celebrate late into the night. McGonagall finally tells us to settle down and go to bed. We reluctantly head to bed and I fall asleep easily, exhausted from my day.

I awake to screams in the middle of the night, Everyone hears them. Mona and I hop out of bed and look to see what is going on. The screams are coming from the boys' side. Moments later McGonagall is in the common room, speaking to all of us.

"Mr. Weasley, it is simply impossible for Sirius Black to attack you. He doesn't know the password."

"Yeah? Tell that to his knife!" Ron whimpers. We all believed Ron was just having a bad dream, a nightmare. I mean, let's be serious, Sirius Black, in Gryffindor House, attacking Ron, of all people? Not Harry? It didn't make much sense to us or McGonagall.

McGonagall checked Ron's bed and there were slashes in the curtains and sheets. She then spoke to Sir Cadogan, the painting that replaced the Fat Lady because of her previous fright. He then said that he let someone in who had a slip of paper, with all of the passwords on it.

"Who was foolish enough to write down the passwords and then lose them?" She questions us. Neville admits that he recently lost them, and that the only reason he wrote them down was because he easily forgot them. McGonagall looks at Neville, who looks at the floor. McGonagall voiced her disapproval and tells us that we need to act responsibly. She then sends us to bed, departing from the common room.

"I can't believe it. Sirius Black, right across the hall?" Mona says to Fred, George, and me.

"Yeah, and attacking our brother? What the bloody hell for?" George mutters quietly as people walk past us, trying to get upstairs.

"I'm just glad Ron's alright. Imagine if Black had killed him, killed all of us?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you one thing. Neville's never going to be able to live this down." Percy then yells at us to go to bed. We head upstairs and try to fall back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Peter, Lupin, and Black**

"Wait, what happened again?" Fred repeats his question to his brother.

"Sirius Black, he's an annimagus. He bit my leg and dragged me under the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. He claimed it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed Harry's parents, not him. He then teamed up with Lupin, who, by the way is a werewolf, to kill Harry. Only they weren't trying to kill Harry. They were after Scabbers."

"They wanted to kill your rat. Blimey, Ron, you're bloody mad."

"No, not my rat. Peter Pettigrew, who also is an annimagus. He was Scabbers."

"So, for years you've been letting a grown, supposedly deceased man sit on your lap. That's so wrong." George jokes.

"It's true! Ask Harry or Hermione! And then Snape showed up and Harry kncked him out and the Sirius and Lupin transformed Scabbers back into Peter Pettigrew. Harry then suggested that instead of killing Pettigrew himself, Black should take him to the dementors instead. When we finally made it back outside of the Whomping Willow, Lupin turned into a werewolf and Peter turned back into Scabbers and escaped, and Sirius turned into a dog and attacked Lupin to save and Harry chased after Sirius who, get this, is actually Harry's godfather. Next thing I knew, I was in here." Ron finishes his long, long story.

"Wow. That's a lot to process." Fred says, rubbing his temple.

"It wasn't any easier to understand the second time around." George remarks.

"Trust me, it's the truth!"

"Alright, Ron, we do. Now, just take it easy and don't let any more men sit on your lap, okay?" Fred teases, patting Ron's good leg.

"That's quite a story he's got there." I say as we exit the hospital wing.

"Yeah. Hopefully that's enough to keep mum from killing him for losing that rat." Fred smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Home Again**

The school year came to a close. The twins, Mona and I actually did pretty well on our O.W.L.S. Gryffindor won the quidditch cup, thanks to Harry and his amazing ability to always catch the snitch. Wood told us how proud he was of all of us and how much he would miss playing with us next year.

He told Fred and George that they were like human bludgers and that they were two, unbeatable beaters. The twins blushed and thanked him.

The dementors had departed from Hogwarts. Sirius Black, despite being on the loose, was no longer a threat to Hogwarts. Harry got a Firebolt to replace his Nimbus 2000 from a mysterious friend. He took it out and showed off how fast it could go.

The twins, Mona and I head towards the train. We load our belongings and sit down in one of the open cars.

"Hopefully no dementors attack us this time." Mona jokes, taking her seat next to George. He looks at her.

"Yeah, hopefully." The train starts to move and the ride is uneventful. Everything is fine, and everyone is safe.

At least, for now, we are all safe from anything that might hurt us.

For now.


End file.
